Edward And Bella Sex Moments :
by Dr.Shelly
Summary: edward and bella having graphical sex naken everywhere. read.
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review. Or else ... -_- ... spanking will be involved...

Edward And Bella's Girl Moments...

Chapter 1:

Edward and Bella are in a drama hall stretching for the formal. Bella's slick hair slides down her soft skinned back with elegance and beauty. While Edward is kinking his hair in a naughty way, while giving Bella a naughty smile.

Bella and a little girl get in a fight.... while slapping nipples and hairy chests...

Bella- "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm a bitch, Ashley."

Fugly Girl- "You know what would be embarrassing...? ... Having your head!"

Bella- "Sorry, No offence but its true...."

Fugly Girl- "Umm what do you mean? ..... do you know what I mean?"

Bella- "How do you spell your name?"

Fugly Girl- "J.A. apostrophe M.I.E."

Bella- "How shit?!"

Fugly Girl- "Well, my breasts would have been bigger, but i had a eating disorder in year 8.."

Bella- "Oh my god, were friends"

Fugly Girl- "But listen, just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm a bitch... okay?"

Bella- "Damn Straight!"

Fugly Girl- "Oh my god... AM I HOT?!?!? AM I HOT?!?!?..."

Bella- "Bloody Hell yes!"

Fugly Girl- "Oh my gosh, I'm seriously going to hyperventilate, and die"

Bella and the Fugly Girl are pulling each others hair on the ground. Bella gets her pink tight tutu pulled off by the Fugly Girl. The Fugly Girl is very ugly. She has 99 warts on her neck, pink push up bra, no top, only undies, no pants, shoes are purple and Fugly.

Edward and Bella are then naked in a shower moving rapidly in the water.

Bella- Give me some more yum yum....

Edward- oh yes, PUSH IT IN!!! HARDER, HARDER!!!!

Bella- SLAP MY BUTCHER

Edward- It's G time not free time...

Bella- Oh my gosh Edward, if you spank me hermaphrodite willy one more time, ill slap your pinner.

Edward- Oooh, no way girlfriend... you went there ... YOU WENT THERE... ill have to spoon you!!!!

Bella- ooh feisty....

Edward and Bella are slapping each other with spoons... until suddenly...

Edward- FORK ME BABE!!

Bella- HELL YES!! BLOODY HELL YES!!!

Edward and Bella take out two mysterious forks and start slapping each other with them. Edwards hot thin face suddenly looks around suspiciously to check if anyone's around. Then he gets his two fingers and puts then in Bella's jacket pocket which was lying on the bed. He was practicing... for when he opened a can of watermelon goodness. Bella sees Edwards long thick hairy nipples dangling near her face. She licks it... and enjoys it.... a lot.... she wants more... She grabs his pinner and pulls it as hard as she can, until it almost falls off... by the time they got out of bed... Edwards pinner had turned into a fire hose. Bella was amazed and extremely Horney. Bella's phone got a message from Edward who was typing in the numbers with his long fire hose. It played:

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake-Shake it!

The song about sexual intercourse represented the show perfectly. After all, the show was all about how they had decided to make Twilight an eighteen's movie before being ordered to delete all the porn scenes. Bella smiled a sexy smile and before Edward knew it she was on his lap kissing him hard her tongue dancing with his own. Bella started undoing the buttons of his shirt with a tense hand "I want to fuck you eddy," her lips attached to hers once again with a small groan. Bella slid away from him she took his hard cock in her mouth and sucked gently. Edward moaned and grabbed her, he threw her onto the white shag pile and entered her. Bella moaned passionately in his ear.

"God" he gaped

"You're so fucking wet" Bella let out a strangled gasp

"I've been waiting so long for this"...

"Umm...Bella i want to talk to u about something" Edward said.

"Sure Edward what's the matter" Bella curiously replied.

"I heard u masturbating to yourself with your little toy that you've got on your top draw your easiest way to rea-" Edward tired to finish saying.

"Shut up and lick me!" Bella demanded.

Edward and Bella had the whole house to them selves.. They left the bedroom and....

Then his lips returned, his hot tongue entering again through my rapid breath. He held me tight as we made our way from behind the door to the couch. He pushed me back against the cool fabric and climbed on top of me. We were dead naked when he filled his hands with my breasts, and went round in circles, and started licking, his swirling tongue made it hard. He bit softly and I groaned it was amazing; He slowly pushed me back down on the couch spreading my legs with his. His dick was touching the wetness around my pussy. Bella kissed Edwards nipples and pulled her head back as she slowly pulled out a long thin nipple hair.

"Yummy" she said with confidence.

"Hell yes" replied Edward.

Bella rode him harder and harder. Edward pounded faster and faster. She couldn't hold onto him. She let go and fell on the ground. She fell asleep in the hands of Edward, which she wanted. They woke up the next morning, with Edward naked laying on the kitchen bench... and Bella lying naked on a dildo...

Tell me what you think of this and ill make more....


	2. Chapter 2

Review or else, ill spoon you...

.. you know what i mean ..

Chapter 2:

After waking up naked Edward and Bella were laying on the floor listening to... "I like Dirt" by The Thunderlords. Its there favourite song, they like it better than, Kiss me through the phone!

Edward- "LET ME SEE YOUR PUSSY!!!" in a deep voice...

Bella runs to the cupboard and opens it, and she pulls out an orange kitten.

Edward- "Hell yes, now that... is what I call... SEXY!"

Edward looked at Bella in a sexy way, then turned and ran upstairs. His hair flicked up and down as he ran up the steps, one at a time.

Bella wanted to surprise Edward so... She crept up the stairs, quietly. Her feet made no noise upon the floor. In fact, if it weren't for the wet arousal slowly seeping from her hot center, he probably wouldn't have even known she was there.

How he wanted her, waited for her. He wanted to consume her the moment she stepped through the door. Too long, every hour apart was far too long. His cock throbbed for her, ached in its hard, iron mast. As she neared the door, a soft whimper came from his throat. He wanted to be buried so deep inside her he forgot his own name…  
The door swung open, revealing a hot and bothered Bella, wearing nothing but a tiny scrap of black lace over her sopping cunt, eyes hungry.

But not for blood. No…she needed to _feel_, to _burn_…she needed to experience heaven and hell in all the right ways…  
She dove at him, her body aching and needy, overflowing with want to have him deep inside her, calling her name.

He shoved her down onto the bed, ripping away the tiny scrap of lace and kissing her fiercely, loving the feel of her hot tongue in his mouth, sucking on his own. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she hitched her leg up around his waist and ground her pussy into his hard dick. Soon they were both panting and moaning, all thoughts of foreplay gone.

"Edward," she whimpered. "I need you now!"

_"Yes…yes yes yes bloody hell yes!!" _

"Oh Bella!" he cried, thrusting himself into her body in one hard stroke.

"YES!!!" She screamed, her head slamming down into the mattress. "Oh Edward! Faster! I need you!"

"I need you too Bella!" he growled, his thrusts speeding up to the point where each slam into her tight core sent the bed slamming into the wall.

Thrust.

_Yes!_

Thrust.

_Yes!_

Thrust.

_Oh my GOD!!_

"Fuck!" he yelled, slamming himself into her harder, faster, his moves blurring together. He couldn't hold out any longer, he needed to release into her, his love, his life, his  
forever. "I love you Bella! Come for me! Come for me now!"

"Edward!" she called out. "I'm coming! Oh Edward I love you!" her body tightened around his shaft as her release came, her scream echoing around the room. "Edward!"...  
"Yes baby," he panted, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he buried himself up to the hilt, his release filling her, satisfying him, tying them together all over again.

He fell down on top of her, pulling her limp body so that she could rest on top of him. "My beautiful Bella, I love you so much," he breathed, his smile spreading lazily across his face.

"I love you too Edward," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Then they were right back to riding the horse with each other. Yes, that's right ... in the bum. Bella got her long lubricated strap on, and pushed it into Edwards hot, poo infested anus. As she pushed it into his ass, he loved it!

"Oh, God, YES! MORE! MORE! DEEPER! HARDER!" Edward screamed.

Bella was pelvic thrusting as hard as she could. No matter how hard she did it, Edward wanted more and more. He wanted to go harder and faster!

"Give me that, you bitch!"

Bella didn't mind him saying that about her, she loved him, and he loved her. Edward grabbed the long strap on and threw it across the room. He got on top of her and pushed his long fat dick in her wet pussy. Pumping in and out, in and out, in and out, until Edward get his long wet penis out of her and put his fingers in her large pussy. They went in slowly and gently. Bella loved it. Edward put them deeper in her and then put his whole hand in her!

"YES, YES, BLOODY HELL YES!" Bella shouted across the room.

He moved his hand around and around in circles, then he took it out as he got bored, and inserted his foot. It was size 8 in men's. It was hard to go in, but it did go in, Edward's foot was soaking wet as he took it out. While Bella was laying there in heaven, Edward was having the time of his life. He then started licking. From her big toe, up to her pussy, Edward thought it was yum while Bella loved it more and more, each lick. Edward licked her whole pussy while grabbing her boobs and playing with them. Edward had glanced down at his hand and had realized his gold ring with "Edward, always love you. Love Mum" was gone, he then realized it was the same hand he put in Bella's pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

'You're wasting my life' said Santa in a curious voice.

'Damn straight' replied superman.

As Santa flew away in his red and white mini, superwoman decided to save the world again with superman. They both cautiously flew away with their rocket skates.

As Bella and Edward were alone, they decided to see their cousins, Chantelle and Talia. They were their two favourite cousins. All the others were ugly moles who were hobos because they didn't go to university. They arrived at Talia and Chantelle's house (they were room mates), it was beautiful. 99 wide screen TV, indoor pool, free peanuts, poker table, pool table, soda machine, icy poles… free of charge, mother, energy drinks, food, candy, maid, handy man, candy man, long expensive couch, balloons, phones, computers, laptops… God, they were rich. Bella and Edward skipped to the pool for a quick dip, while Chantelle and Talia were planning their wedding…

'The mudda fuckka lied to me' Talia said in an angry voice.

'Damn straight' replied Chantelle with a face full of spaghetti.

They were trying to find a place to have their wedding… Talia was one of the worlds greatest people at the hospital who helps people with their problems, she was hot, but Chantelle was hotter. While Chantelle was the hottest one, she also had the best job in history, she was a Paramedic, and a damn fantastic one too, she got 99 awards, and was hot. Her hot slick blonde hair and her green ambo uniform went amazingly together, plus she was hotter than the sun in summer on a hot day. She was so hot. Her fiancé, was also VERY HOT, he had brown hair, at the perfect length, blue eyes, tall, smart, also a paramedic, and came from England. He was hot. Talia's fiancé was also hot, but not as hot as Chantelle's fiancé. But they were all hot. Chantelle's nick name was Dr. Pepper, while Talia's nickname was Mr. Flamingo Man. They were both hot. Chantelle's wedding was going to be in England, with a red carpet, and she would be walking out of an ambulance with her hot date, While Talia's was going to be on gold carpet and at American Idol.

Meanwhile Edward and Bella were having sex in the pool, yummy…

'Oh my god bitches' said Bella in a agonizing voice.

'PUSH IT IN! PUSH IT IN! HARDER! HARDER! Give me some more yum yum please…' she continued.

'Oh my god, your so firkin sexy, with your sexy face, and your sexy nose, and your sex hair!' Edward examined.

They were pushing it harder and harder till Edwards tick tack fell off, Bella was panicking she pulled him out of the pool, but by the time they got out, his willy (tick tack sticky taped to him) shrivelled up in the pool and was gone. She grabbed his hand, there was blood going every where, they both grabbed a pillow and ran outside without saying good bye to their favourite cousins. It was the most embarrassing time of their life. They were naked, so they stole a skate board off a random fugly boy off the street, Edward pushed his face and he fell on the ground… hard… he was bleeding too. Bella and Edward had no thought about the boy, as they were naked, on the street, wet, with one pillow and a stolen skate board. Edward got on the skate board, Bella got on Edwards back, licking while she got on, they were giving each other a piggy back, but on a skate board. They pushed and pushed as hard as they could but they were stuck on a rock… *sigh* they both pushed even harder and were flying down the long steep hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

While Edward and Bella were still going down a steep hill on their stolen board they got to the bottom when they stopped, to cross the road they had to give the taxi driver their pillow, skateboard, and sacrifice a small goat. They crossed the road and stumbled into a large green forest. They decided to have sex. Edward grabbed Bella and climbed the tallest widest tree in the whole forest. Edward ripped off Bella's clothes as fast as lightning.

"I know what you are…" Bella said in a hot voice.

"Say it… Out loud…" Edward continued.

"Rapist" Bella replied in a low voice.

"Are you scared?" Edward said in a nude voice.

"No. I'd only be scared if you were a nudist" Bella powerfully said.

"Good." Edward finally said.

He was worried that she would be scared or angry that he was a rapist, but she wasn't, he pushed his stick on tick tack into her. And she liked it… a lot… they had a sticky situation on their hands… literally… it was all sticky, Bella licked it up straight away… yum yum she was thinking… Mmm more… she liked it more than pie on a cold day with a warm sun. they were sticky all over, from, cum, Bella liked it… she liked the look, the colour, the taste, even though she licked it, it didn't taste right, she pulled out a peanut butter and vegemite sandwich, and put it on… "OH YES! YUMMY, RIGHT THERE," she loved it with bread, and she loved it more with vegemite and peanut butter, Edward was having sex while eating a scone and drinking tea. Then they threw the plates off the top of the tree. At the bottom of the tree a china man was on vacation having a sleep. Unlucky for him, both the plates went down his apophyges and into his abdomen. He was still asleep, no movement, no change. Bella and Edward thought "Oh well… old man anyways" and continued moving rapidly under the tree branches. A friendly chipmunk arrived with an acorn… he watched carefully as they were rapidly moving, pumping in and out, raster than lightning and thunder, faster than a race car, faster than super man, faster than a 99 gig computer, faster than the worlds fastest snail. Oh god. They were fast, moving, sliding, all their positions, they were doing a 69. (If you don't know what a 69 is, ask your mum.)

"GIVE ME SOME MORE YUM YUM!" Bella screamed from the tree tops.

"LET ME SEE YOUR PUSSY" Edward engaged in a deep voice.

"Hell yea" he continued.

Bella once again, pulled out a orange kitten from a hole in the tree,

"Meow" purred the kitten… it was helpless… little paws, bit eyes, cute. Edward had the hots for Bella and thought the kitten was interrupting, even though he asked to look at it. He grabbed it by the back of the head and flung it to china. They continued.

"Mmm I love you coconut juice…" Bella said with a naughty voice.

She then pulled out a long and thick hair from giving Edward a blow job. She licked it back up lick a flowers stem. Yum, she thought to herself. She pulled out a banana from her nose and picked a rose off the mango tree. She licked the rose and put it on Edwards vag. He licked it. And he liked it, a lot. She wanted to blow him again…

"Let's see how far your mouth can stretch" Edward said with a strong attitude.

Edward rubbed the rose on his willy, it grew rapidly, by the time he did one stroke it was the size of his leg, but thin, so it could fit in Bella's vag. He then picked a apple off the mango tree to make him Horney, once again. He grabbed her and put himself inside her once again. Pelvic thrusting, Lots of it too. They were butt naked, in a mango tree, and having sex. Bella thought it was the best moment of her life. Or one of the best moments of her life. Until they seen a large hairy mammal in the distance. It was the size of a man. The creature was white, like snow. It was with a friend, the other creature was brown, and had feet as wide as a 53 inch TV screen. Edward knew who they were, The Abominable Snow Man, and Big Foot… they quickly disappeared in the distance, when the Pepsi mascot decided to steal The Abdominal Snow Mans, snow cones… he stole them, Big Foot quickly grabbed him and ate him up like Bella's cum sandwich. Yum yum… Edward furiously spanked bellas cold wet bottom. He kept spanking, for hours, when he got tired, it was Bellas turn… she got out a long salami roll and spanked Edwards bottom as hard as she could.

People. REVIEW PLEASE. If you don't… ill spank your bottom.


End file.
